my lovely shirakawa girl
by cici hana
Summary: gadis lugu dan polos seperti Karin tersesat di kota kanagawa, dan dia tersesat disana, dan bertemu dengan laki-laki penjual daging yang rela menumpang seorang yang dikira akan menggasak toko dagingnya/please RNR!/summary kacau /chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Kamichama karin by koge donbo

Shirakawa girl by cicihana

Rated: T

Pairing: KazuRin

Warning: Gaje, OOC, OOT, alur kenceng, de el el

.

.

Karin pov

Ah,, ini benar ini kan alamatnya? Tapi, ini bukan rumah, ck,, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah jauh jauh kemari dan menjual semua yang aku punya untuk datang kemari.

Apa akan berakhir salah alamat seperti ini? Uang ku juga tak akan cukup untuk pulang lagi. Dan,, bagaimana jika ibu tahu hal ini? Bisa bisa aku dibunuhnya, Karin tamatlah riwayatmu.

"CK, Michiru sialan!" aku tak peduli orang yang lalu lalang disini memperhatikanku. Aku sedang kesal sekarang, aku baru saja ditipu. Dan itu oleh sahabatku sendiri. Ah dia gila sangat sangat gila, padahal aku sudah percaya dia akan memberikanku pekerjaan jika aku mau datang ke Tokyo dan ini, lihatlah. Aku tak menemukan alamat yang dia maksudkan.

Aku tidak mungkinkan meraung raung menangis di pinggir jalan. Akh,aku harus berpikir jernih sekarang. Bodohnya, kenapa aku nekat pergi ke Tokyo, sendiri pula. Sedangkan aku belum pernah menginjakkan kakiku di ibu kota Jepang ini. Kupandangi lagi kertas yang diberikan Michiru padaku kurang lebih 2 bulan yang lalu. Yaaaa, kebodohanku,,, alamat ini bahkan tidak jelas. Hanya tertulis, tunggu...apa aku yang bodoh ya?

Dari stasiun, berjalanlah ke arah timur stasiun sekitar 200 meter, ada gang lalu masuklah, rumahnya nomor 20.

Aku bertanya tanya, kenapa aku bodoh sekali hah? Bukankah aku lulusan SMA? Baru satu minggu yang lalu aku mengikuti Upacara kelulusan. Akh, aku meragukan cara kerja otakku. Dan, apa ini benar benar di Tokyo? Aku mulai takut sendiri. Aku, aku, aku tak punya ponsel untuk menghubungi siapa pun. Aku sudah menjualnya untuk ongkosku kemari. Dan sekarang aku malah tersesat.

Di depanku hanya ada sebuah toko daging sekarang, dan ini sudah hampir malam. Aku tak mau sendirian disini. Haruskah aku bertanya pada orang yang berasa di dalam toko daging itu?

Bukannya takut, aku hanya tak berani saja. Itu terdengar sama sajakan? Baiklah aku takut, dan aku hanya berani berdiri didepan toko daging ini. Aku benar benar tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk masuk. Aku sudah menghitung kancing kemejaku dan jawaban terakhir yang kudapat, aku tak akan masuk.

Lelah, aku hanya duduk di emperan toko ini sambil memeluk ransel keropi yang senada dengan dress selututku. Hanya tersisa satu bungkus roti di dalam tasku. Aku tak bisa memakannya, bagaimana besok jika aku kelaparan? Iya, aku menyimpannya untuk besok.

Klekk (apa ini -,-)

Aku buru buru berdiri saat pintu toko daging itu terbuka. Akh, hampir saja aku terlelap, ugh..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan tokoku? Kau mau mencuriya?"

Tuduhan telak seorang lelaki yang belum tua, masih muda dengan kaos putih dan ikat kepala, khas tukang daging. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir dan sayu seolah ingin membelalak menakutiku. Hehe aku memang takut padanya, karena dia membawa sebilah pisau daging besar. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menggeleng, aku kan memang tak berniat mencuri atau merampok.

"Lalu, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DEPAN TOKOKU HAH?" Teriaknya lagi. Aishh suaranya nyaring sekali, aku kan tidak tuli.

"Aku? Aku eung, aku hanya menumpang duduk saja..."jawabku polos, benarkan aku hanya menumpang duduk?

"Oh, jadi kau pengemis?"

Yakkkkk ini pencemaran nama baik, apa apaan ini? Pengemis? Ck, apakah gadis dengan dress keropi dan ransel keropi dan sepatu keropi ini disebut pengemis? Akhh aku baru tau pak tukang daging ini ternyata sama polosnya denganku akhhh aku gila, rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut jagungnya itu.

"Pergilah, pergi! Aku tak punya sisa daging untukmu..."dia mengusirku?

Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi, itu karena aku tak tau arah tempat ini, kalau aku diculik bagaimana? Lalu aku dijual dan dijadikan wanita penghibur. Itu bukan cita citaku. Tidak, aku akan bertahan disini. Terserah pak tukang daging itu mau berbuat apa. Iya, disini. Karena menurutku ini tempat yang aman meski didepanku sekarang sangat horor.

Author pov

Hujan turun sore itu. Dan si pemuda ini sudah bersiap untuk menutup toko dagingnya. Begitu hendak menutup jendela kacanya, ia melihat gadis itu masih terduduk, namun lebih menepi karena air hujan yang sepertinya akan membasahinya. Buru buru dia keluar dan mengusir gadis itu.

"Hei, pergilah, apa ayah dan ibumu tak mencarimu hah? Atau kau ini gelandangan?" berteriak lebih keras agar gadis itu mendengarnya di balik riuhnya suara pergi, gadis itu malah datang menghampirinya.

"Pak tukang, eh maksudku tuan, sebelum aku pergi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa? Kau tidak akan meminta sumbanggan kan?" tanyanya ketus. Apa mungkin pemuda ini sedang terlibat masalah rumah tangga?

"Tidak, apa kau kenal Michiru nishikiori?"

"Siapa itu Michiru nishikiori? Aku tidak mengenalnya, sudah pergilah, nanti kau dicari ibumu! Lagi pula aku sudah mau tutup!"

Diluar hujan, apa tuan penjual daging ini tega membiarkannya kehujanan? Lagi pula Karin ini seorang gadis dan sedang tersesat. Tak adakah rasa iba untuk menolongnya? Hentikan, ini bukan dongeng Hanazono Karin! Di dalam hatinya dia terus merutiki seorang Michiru Nishikiori, dan perlahan kaki itu melangkah meninggalkan emperan toko daging itu. Entahlah ia pergi kemana, terserah kakinya saja yang akan menuntunnya kemana. Hari juga mulai gelap. Hanazono Karin pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Bodohnya dirinya, pergi dari Tochigi (cari aja di peta!) dan berharap mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus di Tokyo, akhirnya malah tersesat seperti ini. Sepeser uangpun ia sudah tak punya. Akh sungguh tekad yang bisa membuatnya mati ditengah jalan.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh kau Hanazono Karin"kini merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Selesai menutup toko daging warisan keluarganya, otoko yang kini terlihat tampan dengan kaos dan blue jeans ini sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Stelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci rapat, ia berlari cepat menuju mobil yang terpakir tak jauh dari tokonya.

Menyusuri jalanan Kanagawa yang masih diguyur hujan. Hujan hari ini terlalu lebat, tak salah jika jalanan mulai banjir. Jarak pandang pun sekarang mulai berkurang. Gelap juga sudah mulai terlihat dengan beberapa lampu jalan yang mulai dinyalakan.

Macet, inilah yang dibenci otoko ini jika hujan lebat dan berakhir dengan kata 'MACET'. Ah jam pulang kantor, ia bisa memakluminya.

Membuang jenuhnya dengan mengedarkan pendangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Samar, karena tertutup guyuran air hujan. Tapi mata biru safir itu masih bisa menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian basah kuyupnya, berjalan linglung menuju stasiun Kanagawa.

Apa dia harus menolongnya? Pertanyaan itu sekrang bersarang di otaknya. Gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengan imoutonya dan terlihat polos dan lugu. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memang orang jahat, yang berencana menggasak toko dagingnya dengan cara berpura-pura seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana juga jika gadis itu ternyata membutuhkan pertolonganya?

"Akh Kazune lagi pula kau tidak mengenalnya, siapa tahu dia jahat ingat toko daging mu Kazune, ingat itu!"berargumen sendiri dan malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit, haruskah dia menolong gadis keropi itu?

TBC

Aku harus ngecari peta untuk tau daerah daerah jepang, serumit itukah?

Sangat rumit, apa lagi ini pengawalan pertemuan KazuRin, dan aku rencana mau tulis stasiun misalnya stasiun ... , tapi aku mikir itu jadi tambah rumit apa lagi aku kurang tau apa namanya itu Jepang.

Makasih banyak ya untuk para pembaca yang setia bacanya ampe akhir ^-^

So, **mind to review minna?** Review kalian adalah semangat untuku untuk melanjut kan fict ini ^-^**dont forget !**


	2. Chapter 2

.Part 2: haruskah?

.

.

enjoy

Kazune pov

"Akh haruskah aku menolong gadis keropi itu?, dia sepertinya pucat..." kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia, siapa tau dia hanya akting di depan ku, tunggu apa dia tau mobilku? akhh Kazune lagi pula sekarang kau harus menjemput Kazuza.

calling Kazuza...

"Kau dimana? APA? Tidak tidak kau harus pulang bersama ku Kazuza Kujyo! Kau tau Kuga itu playboy! akhh bocah nakal kau..." sial anak ini selalu saja, mengacuhkanku dan mematikan telfon, apa tidak tau saudara kembarmu ini sedang pusing antara menolong gadis keropi itu atau bukan, bagaimana kalau dia pingsan di stasiun bagaimana? Dia di culik dan dijadikan wanita penghibur! aku rasa masa depan gadis itu ada di tangan ku ( -_-) aku harus memutar mobil ini ke stasiun, harus!

Author pov

Kazune memutar mobil sport hitam itu ke arah stasiun yang tak jauh dari tempat Kazune sekarang, sampai disana yang dia dapati hanya stasiun yang tidak ramai, dan lebih banyak orang berteduh disini, tidak ada yang namanya gadis keropi itu. sampai mata sayu itu menangkap gadis yang sedang duduk termenung dan melipat kakinya agar suhu badannya agak panas, pucat... sangat pucat seperti mayat yang 3 hari belum di kuburkan di mandikan de el el (-_-)

menghampiri gadis itu dan mensejajarkan tinggi mereka agar Kazune dapat melihat wajahnya, memang bibirnya biru, sangat pucat...

"Kau tak apa? kau pasti kedinginan, kau ikut saja bersamaku, kau bisa menghangatkan badanmu di rumahku" melepas jaket kulit coklat itu dan memakaikannya ke tubuh gadis hijau itu, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan, takut dengan kazune yang akan membahayakannya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, aku tinggal dengan adikku di rumah, dia perempuan kok, kau mau liat" meng-utak atik sakunya dan mengeluarkan foto walpappernya handphone dan memperlihatkan fotonya dan gadis berambut jagung panjang dengan bandana telinga kelinci yang terpasang indah di rambutnya.

"Eumm, kau tidak hentai kan?"lirih Karin dan menunjuk wajah Kazune, sesaat Kazune tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Tidak aku janji"

"Awas saja kau kalau hentai aku patahkan tulang lehermu nanti"Kazune bergidik ngeri mendengar tuturan gadis ini, badannya mungil mana mungkin bisa mematahkan tulang leher orang, sekarang? berjalan saja Kazune harus memopohnya (?) hahahaha gadis hijau ini kau tidak seorang pelawak kan?

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya Kazune sesampainya di mobil, dan melihat karin yang membenarkan rambutnya, Kazune mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya benar-benar...akhhh apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Kazune Kujyo ini? hehe tentu saja dia, author, dan tuhan yang tau.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" suara lembut ini memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, hanya berdua baiklah, sebaiknya seorang Kazune Kujyo menjalankan mobilnya sekarang, bukannya mematung melihat karin dengan intens seperti itu! cinta pada pandangan pertama heh?

"A-aku anu i-ini hah huh hah huh" sepertinya Kazune terserang asma sekarang, Karin hanya memebenarkan rambutnya, iya hanya membenarkan rambut basah itu, kenapa laki-laki ini malah gugup seperti itu? apa kau mengidap kelainan rambut basah Kazune?

"Kau kenapa? jangan menatap ku seprti itu a-aku takut pak tukang daging!"memukul pelan bahu Kazune dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil, tapi apa? jangan tanya dia sama sekali tidak tau cara membuka mobil sport itu, cih benar benar gadis kampung...

"Aaa maaf maaf maaf hei maaf kkan aku sebaiknya kau tutup rambutmu!"meng utak atik tas Karin dan mendapatkan handuk keropi dan memberikannya ke Karin"ini pakai!"

"Tapi kenapa?"Karin menatap Kazune heran, apa jangan-jangan di alergi rambut, tapi kenapa dia tidak memotong atau nge-botakin rambutnya coba?

"Pakai saja!, oh iya tadi namamu siapa?"melihat ke arah karin dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"N-nama ku Karin, Hanazono Karin" menatap lurus ke depan dan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kazune yang bibirnya sedang membentuk huruf o "Kau? namamu siapa?"

"Kazune Kujyo"

"Kenapa dari tadi mobilmu belum jalan? sudah seperempat jam kita disini!"menyadarkan Kazune yang kembali bermenung, dan hal itu membuat Kazune kaget dan segera menghidupkan mobil sportnya

"A-ah iya aku lupa hehehe" menjalankan mobilnya dan fokus dengan jalanan di Kanagawa, sedangkan Karin asyik melihat kiri kanan, 'jadi ini Tokyo! tapi apa benar ini Tokyo?'

"Kazune.."

"Iya, ada apa?"melihat sebentar ke arah karin dan melihat ke arah depan lagi "Apa benar ini Tokyo?" dengan polosnya Karin berkata seperti itu membuat Kazune gemas dengan gadis ini, yang ada di pikiran Kazune adalah 'ternyata ada juga gadis yang sama polosnya dengan ku ya'

"Hei jadi sebenarnya kau itu ingin pergi ke Tokyo dan malah tersesat di Kanagawa, ahh kau ini"

"JADI INI BUKAN TOKYO!?" jika kalian ada disitu gendang telinga kalian akan pecah secara sadis, untung saja Kazune sudah kebal, toh di rumah saja Kazuza seperti ini, tentu saja pemuda rambut jagung ini sudah kebal.

"Iya, tapi besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke stasiun, tdi aku hanya janji akan menolongmu untuk menghangatkan badanmu, bukan?"kali ini karin tertunduh, isaknya terdengar oleh Kazune membuatnya merasa ragu, apakah ada yang salah dengan apa yang dia ucapkan? tidak kan?

"Hei hei hei jangan menangis, kita sudah hampir sampai"memasuki gerbang perumahan elit di kota Kanagawa, dan Karin yang menangis tiba tiba matanya berbinar- binar betapa bagusnya rumah-rumah disitu, sangat berbeda dengan rumah Michiru yang termasuk besar di Tochigi.

"Wah Kazuneee kauuuu tingalll disiniii? kyaaaaaaaaaa apa dirumah mu ada kolam atau pemandangan?" dengan semangat 45 (?)nya karin bertanya dengan Kazune ahhh Kazunee 'kalau saja di adalah istriku akan langsung ku ajak ke kamar (?)' kyaaaa KUJYOOO apa yang kamu pikirkan -_-

"Aishh kau ini, nanti sebentar lagi juga sampai"

AT TOCHIGI

"MICHIRU NISHIKIORYYYYY KEMANA KAU BAWA ANAK KU HAA? ITU ANAK TUNGGALKU MICHIRU!" Ibu Hanazono sibuk mengejar Michiru anaknya tidak sampai ke Tokyo, padahal dia sudah mempercayakan Karin kepada Michiru, impiannya adalah Karin pulang ke Tochigi dengan mobil mewah dan mengandeng seorang pria kaya dan tampan (emak-emak matreee). malah berita ini yang dia dapatkan.

"A-ahh aku pusing Michiru cepatt ambilkan obatku d-di atas meja"MIchiru tunggang langgang mencari obat yang di maksud tadi, sampai bola mata biru dan ungu itu melihat sebotol kapsul yang mungkin di maksudkan oleh tadi

"Ini bi"

"ahhh aku lega, jadi bagaimana ceitanya sekarang bagaimana dengan anakku?"menatap sayu ke arah Michiru, dan Michiru hanya menatap ibu Karin dengan rasa bersalah, membuat ibu Karin semakin lesu perihal anaknya yang hilang.

"Bi aku tau aku tau bi, tunggu bagaimana kalau... kalau... ah aku lupa"

"MICHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

AT Kanagawa

"Bagusnyaaaa ini benar rumahmu kan?"karin memutar mutar badannya menikmati rumah Kazune yang super duper mewah itu. sedangkan Kazune hanya terkekeh pelan melihat karin seperti itu.

"Kakak kau pula...siapa dia Kazune Kujyo?"Kazuza membuka pintu dan mendapati Karin yang menatapnya lugu, lalu Kazune mendorong Kazuza ke dalam untuk memberi penjelasan tentang Karin.

"Kau tunggu disini saja ya, sebentar!"  
"iya"

Kazuza menepis tangan Kazune dari bahunya dan menatap tajam kembarannya itu, dan segera mengintropeksi kazune "Siapa itu kak, jangan bilang kalau kau menghamilinya!"

"Bicara apa kau Kazuza, mana mungkin aku menghamili seorang gadis ha?"

"lalu gadis polos itu siapa kau ha?"suaranya juga tak kalah besar dari Kazune, membuat perselisihan kakak beradik itu menjadi tambah panas.  
"Polos? polos kau bilang memang kau tidak polos ha Kazuza Kujyo?"

"Kakak! kau ingin apakan gadis itu ha?"

"Baiklah aku katakan, begini dia itu adalah gadis yang berdiri di depan tokoku, dan aku mengusirnya dan sewaktu itu juga hujan, dan aku melihatnya pucat dekat stasiun lalu aku menolongnya, kasian Kazuza, dia itu seorang gadis, apa lagi kau tau keadaan jepang ini, pasti ada seseorang yang menolongnya dan akan menjadikannya wanita penghibur, kasian dia kan? apa lagi dia tersesat, sebenarnya dia ingin ke Tokyo, tapi malah kesini, mengertilah sedikit Kazuza, apa lagi ayah dan ibu kan di luar negeri"

"Akhhhhhh baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi jangan suruh aku berbagi kamar dengannya"

"Lalu dia tidur dimana Kazuza? dengan ku?"

"Jangan nekat kau Kazune!"

"baiklah dia tidur bersama mu, setuju?"  
"hah baiklah"

Karin duduk termenung di teras rumah Kazune, apa baik jika merusak hubungan kakak adik? gara-gara dia, Kazune dan adiknya bertengkar, apa sebaiknya dia pergi? tapi kalau dia pergi dia tak tau jalan di kota ini.

"Karin.."  
Karin mendongakankan kepalanya ke atas Kazune menatapnya datar, dan menenteng kopernya. "Apa aku harus pergi? a-aku bisa pergi sekarang, terima kasih"

"Bukan, kau bisa tinggal disini Karin, kau sekamar dengan adikku Kazuza"

"I-iya, t-terima kasih Kazune"

karin mengikuti Kazune masuk kedalam, mereka memang orang yang sangat kaya, maidnya sangat banyak, di dalam Karin di pakaikan handuk oleh seorang perempuan berbaju maid berwarna aqua, dan melayani Karin dengan sangat baik, karin merasa ada di surga sekarang.

"Cihh jadi ini gadis Tochigi itu? kau membuat kakak ku melupakan ku"  
Kazuza melirik tajam ke arah Karin, Karin hanya menunduk, tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan sekarang, hanya diam dan menatap Kazune sayu, membuat Kazune menatap tajam kazuza.

"Jaga omongan ku Kazuza Kujyo!"

"Akhhhh kau ini selalu saja dia ini gadis desa, dan kau tertarik dengannya heh? ternyata bujang lapuk ini jatuh cinta juga"  
melihat kuku lentiknya dan menatap remeh ke arah kazune, membuat Kazune geram dengan tingkah adik bungsunya ini.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bujang lapuk hah?"membesarkan volume suaranya dan memegang tangan Kazuza.

"Tantu saja kau kakak, ahhh sakit lepaskan aku!"

"KENAPA KAU PANGGIL AKU BUJANG LAPUK KAZUZA!"

"Dengar! Siapa suruh kau belum menikah ha? Seharusnya kau itu sekarang sudah punya pacar"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau itu penerus usaha toko daging kita kak, dan kau perlu istri untuk menimbang nimbang sesuatu, akhhh aku capek kau itu ihhh aku mau ke kamar"berlari ke arah tangga dan tak menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi "Kazune maafkan aku..." kali ini Karin angkat bicara dia merasa bersalah, hubungan kakak beradik ini agak terganggu mungkin karna kehadiranya.

"Tidak Karin kami memang sering seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kazuza yang keras kepala itu"

"Orang tua mu kemana?"karin melihat seisi rumah, tidak ada org tua Kazune disini "Mereka sedang pergi ke luar negeri, jadi toko daging kami juga bukak disana"

"Kenapa kau memilih bekerja di toko daging dari pada kantoran, pada hal aku pikir kau tampan dengan dasi ^-^"

"Eh aku tampan?" apa ini? Seorang Kazune malu? Karin hanya bilang dia tampan bukan? Iya hanya bilang dia tampan, banyak gadis centil pembeli dagingnya sering mengatakannya tampan, tapi kenapa kalau gadis Tochigi ini kalau bilang di itu tampan rasanya sangat berbeda?

Apakah bujang lapuk ini mulai merasakan jatuh cinta?

TBC

Makasih ya yang udh review ^-^ balasanya:

-Manda: nih dah lanjut, makasih. ^^

-Viviana kazurin: udh lanjut kok ^^ semoga chapter ini tembah menarik ^^

-karinokazune: nih udah, makasih ^^

-Sofis siquelle: aku lebih pingin beda dari yang lain, kalau yang sofia katain itu umumnya udah banyak, makanya aku pengen gambarin sifat Kazune yang polos dan terbuka, tapi ga ketinggalan dia kayanya segudang :D gitu aja, makasih ^^

-vii violetta anais: nih udah, makasih ^^

**so, mind to review minna? review kalian adalah semangatku ^^**


End file.
